lacasadiroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Caribbean Rangers
Caribbean Rangers Caribbean Rangers was an elite force led by Pearson Wright which was created at the dawn of The EITC, and long before England, France, or Spain had come into existance among the people of POTCO. It was one of the most feared and respected guilds to have ever been created. It went by the moral of " We keep the Freedom not the peace ", meaning that they promised pirates their freedom. However if they interefered with things out of their control, they would be destroyed. Freedom has always come with a price, and Caribbean Rangers was one of the only guilds which people were willing to pay that price to. The Ranger CodeEdit *We, together a small but faithful band will overcome the multitude of the faithless. *No man is left behind. *Seek the Kingdom of Heaven in all that you do. *Honor The Ranger Lords, as they are the ones that taught you all that you know. *Some defeats are more triumphant than victories. *Do not rely on your men to bring you victory, but seek strategical advantages. *Protect the poor and broken hearted. *Keep the Freedom, not the peace. *Know your enemy. *Do not inflict all damage in your power upon your enemy for they may one day become your friend. *Expect the unexpected. *Never surrender, fight to the last man. *Should the Council be destroyed, do everything in your power to restore it. *Ransoms are not accepted. *If a man tells you to do something against the code, end him on the spot. *Be selfless in all that you do, help the needy, destroy the corrupt. *It's better to do a little evil, to bring a greater good. *A man who knows when he can fight, and when he cannot will be victorious. *Respect is earned, not given. The Original Ranger Lord's CouncilEdit *Overlord Pearson Wright *Lord Hector Wildhayes *Master Luuluu *Master Cadet *Master Jack Redsilver *Master Christopher *Mistress Duchess of Anemois *Mistress Jade Stormfury *Mistress Hannah Bluefeather *Mistress Samantha Swordsmythe *Mistress Stardust *Knight Hector Raidgrin *Knight Edgar Ironcrash *Knight Leon Daggerskull *Knight Ned Yellowbeard *Knight Syko *Knight Hippie *Apprentice Spade *Apprentice Dandandragon *Apprentice Taylor *Apprentice William Sharkskull *Apprentice Lilech *Apprentice John Macbatten - Be mindful that The Rangers totaled in 200 Elite Warriors warriors each above level 30 all with matching uniforms. These are just the favored Rangers of The Overlord aka The Ranger Lord's Council. History of The Caribbean Rangers Edit The Caribbean Rangers were formed on October 3rd of 2009. At its peak of power, it consisted of 300 Elite Rangers above level 30 all devoted to destroying The EITC. They came very close, but in the end were never successful. However, it is by far the most respected guild of Pearson Wright, and today to be known as the most respected guild of Spain even though it had no affiliation with Spain whatsoever. The Caribbean Rangers were disbanded on February 9th of 2010, a day before Pearson Wright's birthday. There were many attempts to reform the council which all in the end failed. Today, as of March 2012, 5 out of 6 of The Ranger Lords are dead leaving only Master Cadet to live on and tell the legacy of The Caribbean Rangers. Category:Spanish Category:Spanish Guild